Forever
by hiccups pickle
Summary: I believe that you and me are destined to be together. People might think that this is wrong but I know it's not. If only they could feel what I feel Elsa, they would understand. They would know that it can't be any other way. This is the truest feeling I've felt my whole life. I love you Elsa." Elsa x Anna, if you don't like incest than please don't join this party thnx


…

_**Forever**_

...

It was spring. Winter was slowly letting go of Arendelle, leaving the mountains with less snow and more green patches, the trees were dripping and the birds were returning to their nesting grounds.

Queen Elsa stood behind a glass window, surveying her kingdom which was safely nestled in a deep fjord and surrounded by tall mountains. She watched her people walk around on the docks with a kind of freedom she was still unfamiliar with.

She turned around and looked at the tall grandfather clock standing against the wall. The day was young, Anna was probably still in bed. She never got up before brunch.

Elsa took her cold hands up to cover her heart.

She remembered her advisor's words. "_Your Majesty, you are twenty three years old, don't you think the time has come to accept a suitor?_" "_But your Majesty, the people are starting to worry_."

Elsa knew her people loved her. But it had been two years since her coronation and it was unusual for a queen to reign alone. She knew that people were starting to talk, they were wondering why she declined any courtships.

"_Had her parents - God bless their souls - still lived she would have been married by now._"

The temperature in her hands dropped.

She turned back to look out the window, not daring to let her hands rest on the windowsill.

"Elsa."

The queen turned her head to find her sister walking down the corridor towards her. Anna was still wearing her white nightgown. The gown's wide neck wasn't covering her left shoulder, leaving the freckled skin exposed. Her hair was loose and hung from her head down to her lower back.

Elsa felt the heat rise in her hands and cheeks. "Aren't you cold?" she asked her younger sister. Anna shook her head.

"No, I can already feel summer's on its way," she said and smiled. "The days are getting longer, birds are chirping when I wake up in the morning - it's wonderful."

"It is," Elsa said with a soft smile. Anna now stood right in front of her. She reached out and took Elsa's hands.

"You're cold," she noted, taking a step closer and holding Elsa's hands to her chest. Elsa could feel the heat from Anna's body through the thin night gown.

"It's all right," Elsa murmured, looking down at her sister's small hands cradling her own. Her eyes moved upwards to Anna's face, meeting her eyes.

"I will have to take a suitor." the blonde said. Anna"s eyes widened.

"What, now? But you're so young! Elizabeth the first of England never married -"

"It's what our parents would have wanted, for me to have a new heir," Elsa cut Anna off, taking her hands away from Anna's grasp.

"They want you to be happy, they - they want _us_ to be happy," Anna said.

"Anna please, don't talk about them like they're still here. They wouldn't have accepted this."

"Yes they would," Anna persuaded, "because it's true love."

Elsa turned her gaze away from her sister and back to the world outside the window. A ship filled with Arendelle's tradeable goods was about to set sail and travel to Germany, a long way from the fjord.

She suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her.

"I love you," Anna murmured.

Elsa raised her hand and combed it through Anna's long hair.

"I love you too."

"I don't want you to marry someone else," Anna muttered.

"Someone _else_?" Elsa frowned and pulled away from her sister, looking down at her with curious eyes. "Do you only want me to marry _you_?"

A deep red blush bloomed from Anna's neck and quickly spred to her cheeks. She opened her mouth a few times only to close it again, too nervous to speak.

"Anna," Elsa said, lifting her hand to cup one of Anna's warm cheeks. "Do you want to marry me?"

Anna blinked.

"Yeah," she whispered in response before closing her eyes.

Elsa couldn't help but smile. She leaned in and pecked her sister's sweet chapped lips, causing Anna to open her eyes. "Kiss me again," she whispered.

Elsa didn't hesitate, she leaned in again and pressed her lips gently against Anna's. Anna opened her mouth ever so slightly, letting Elsa take her lower lip in between her own, deepening the kiss. Anna took a deep breath through her nose before sighing into her sister's mouth.

When Elsa pulled away, Anna felt out of breath.

"We're standing right in front of a window," she murmured to her sister. Elsa let her forehead rest against Anna's.

"No one can see in stupid." Elsa smiled.

...

Arendelle's royal cathedral was empty. It was the middle of a warm May night and the bishop had left hours ago, leaving the cathedral empty and eerie.

Elsa entered the cathedral from a hidden passageway, wearing a simple white Edwardian dress with a wide neck. They had been planning this night for weeks and Elsa had insisted that she was to be the "groom". It was custom that the groom's family planned and hosted the wedding, but Elsa and Anna were alone so Elsa had taken the responsibility on herself.

She went around the large room and pulled the drapes. This was the very same cathedral where generations of her family had been christened, coronated, married, and sent away.

After the drapes had been closed, she began lighting the candles and placing glowing minerals she had gotten from the trolls. Then she opened a bag full of flower garlands she had spent all day making and hung them around the room with silk ribbons. She wanted it to be perfect for Anna who loved the spring and warmth.

A flower had fallen out of one of the garlands onto the floor. Elsa picked it up and put it in her hair, smiling as she did so.

She walked up to the altar and looked at her work. The nerves began rolling in, she knew it wasn't as beautiful as a proper wedding, she knew that it would've been better if it could have been during the day with the sunlight flowing in through the tall windows instead of them being covered by heavy velvet drapes.

Elsa bit her lower lip, feeling her body cool down. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself, old fears were creeping back into her mind as she waited for her sister.

One of the tall wooden doors that led into the cathedral was slowly pushed open and Anna entered, wearing a big cloak over her dress. Her hair hung loose, curled from the braided style she usually kept it in.

Her eyes widened as she spotted Elsa standing at the altar with a flower in her hair. She had never seen her sister look so … _warm_ before.

"Elsa," she mouthed. The older sister smiled lovingly and let her hands fall to her sides, not feeling fearful anymore.

Anna stared at Elsa in awe for a moment before she remembered what she wanted to do. So she untied the cape with clumsy trembling fingers. The cape fell to the floor, revealing a white dress with a wide neck and skirt, long wide sleeves with lace lining the ends and the neckline. The skirt was embroidered with red flowers and green leaves, and the waist was slim.

She looked like a proper princess.

Elsa felt the tears build up behind her eyes as Anna walked towards her. They were alone in this big empty room, just them and the flickering light of the candles. And it was perfect, so perfect.

Anna walked up the steps to the altar and suddenly she was standing before Elsa, blushing and wide-eyed.

"This is so beautiful," she said, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Th-thank you," Elsa said. Her voice was shaking and a single tear had made it's way out from the corner of her eye. "I'm already crying," she mumbled and dried the tear away with her hand. Anna laughed quietly.

"I just uhm, I think – wait." Elsa took a deep breath. She reached out and took both of Anna's hands in hers, letting her sister's warmth calm her nerves.

"Anna I was so scared at first," Elsa began. "When we first got back to Arendelle I didn't understand it, didn't want to understand it because we're sisters and I wasn't supposed to want to be more than that with you. But then I realised that no one loves me as much as you do, and I love you so much." She paused to dry another tear. "I was so scared of hurting you for so long because you are the most important thing in my life. You always have been and you always will be. And when you became mine you were so close all the time … but as time went by my fear went away." Her hands tightened around Anna's. "I know in my heart that I am no longer capable of hurting you because you are my everything, my Anna."

The tears were running from Anna's eyes, her lips were trembling, but her heart was steady.

She was sure.

"Oh Elsa," she said, her voice was shaking. "You – I love you too." She took a breath before continuing. "I was alone for so long and no one ever told me why. I just wanted my sister back and I ended up getting so much more. I believe that you and me are destined to be together. People might think that this is wrong but I know it's not. If only they could feel what I feel Elsa, they would understand. They would know that it can't be any other way. This is the truest feeling I've felt my whole life. I love you Elsa." Anna bit her lip.

"Forever?" Elsa asked.

"Forever," Anna replied.

"Me too," Elsa said, grinning. She let go of Anna's hands and quickly turned around to take her token. It was a simple gold ring with a small flower made out of emeralds.

Anna's mouth opened in awe as she saw the ring. Elsa gently placed the ring on her sister's slim finger.

"My token is going to look ridiculous now," she said.

"It'll be perfect," Elsa reassured her. "Let me see."

Anna blushed. She reached down into the neckline of her dress and pulled out a small hand sewn heart. It still retained the warmth from her body.

"I just I don't know, it's stupid," Anna said.

Elsa took the small heart. She couldn't help but let out a soft sob as she looked at it, felt its warmth. It wasn't just any heart, it was Anna's heart.

"Elsa don't cry," Anna said, her own voice shaking.

Elsa looked at her sister with wet eyes.

"This is the most beautiful thing I have ever received," she whispered. Then, without warning, she leaned forward and kissed Anna.

The younger sister pulled away with a smirk.

"I feel like there's something missing here," she said.

"I now declare us wife and wife?" Elsa suggested, nuzzling her wet nose against Anna's.

"Yeah well _that_, but also something else."

Elsa chuckled.

"May I now kiss the bride?" she asked.

"Yes," Anna whispered.

…

_Forever_

_adv: 1. For everlasting time, eternally. 2. At all times, incessantly  
noun: a seemingly very long time._

_..._


End file.
